1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for recreational vehicles, mobile homes and the like and, more particularly, to foldable decks for attachment thereto.
2. Prior Art
When using recreational vehicles with sleeping and living areas for camping it has been common for the occupants to carry some form of flooring to be laid on the ground next to the vehicle in order to provide an expanded living area without the dirt and unevenness and other inconveniences of using the ground directly. However, such known types of additional flooring are bulky and must be disassembled for storing inside the recreational vehicle.
Other known types of additional flooring include decks which are hinged to the side of the vehicle and must be raised and lowered manually, requiring the assistance of several people. Yet others utilize an elaborate rope and pulley system to raise and lower the deck into position. Such devices are cumbersome to operate and the ropes interfere with ease of utilization of the deck since they extend from an upper portion of the vehicle to an outer edge of the deck along the side edges of the deck.
Still further alternatives include complete rooms that unfold from the side of a vehicle through elaborate rope and pulley mechanisms which are relatively expensive and thus not suited for use in moderately priced camping vehicles. Yet other prior art devices include flooring which stores under the vehicle and is slid laterally out into position. This latter type of deck is not easily added to existing vehicles since it would be positioned too low to the ground for travel when stored under the vehicle and does not allow for a deck to extend the length of the vehicle because of the positions of tires on the vehicle.
Those prior art decks which are folded against the side of the recreational vehicle cover the access door when in the folded position, thus preventing access to the inside of the vehicle during transit. In addition, since it is the under side of the deck that is seen, they are not compatible with the appearance and ornamentation on the side of the vehicle, thus providing an aesthetically unpleasing appearance during travel.